Home Sweet Home
by Persefone Black
Summary: Sobre laços invisíveis - de sangue e de consideração. Fics para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado V, fórum 6V.
1. October Sky

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Blaise Zabini

**Tipo de família: **De verdade

* * *

**October Sky**

Quando a Sra. Zabini morreu, já não era Zabini. Havia se casado há pouco tempo com algum outro milionário, cuja origem Blaise desconhecia, que não aceitara que ela mantivesse o nome do primeiro marido, já falecido. Ela morreu junto ao esposo dessa vez. Talvez por remorso, talvez for falta de forças, talvez porque pensou que Blaise conseguiria agüentar pelos dois, porque ela já não conseguia.

Quando o caixão dela foi coberto por flores de plástico dadas por falsos amigos, Blaise jurou que não sentiria falta da mãe que ela nunca foi.

_(Mais tarde, sozinho, sob o céu de outubro, ele chorou.)_


	2. Dark Side of the Road

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Blaise Zabini

**Tipo de família: **De consideração

* * *

**Dark Side of the Road**

Havia uma marca no braço de Draco, um olhar vazio em Blaise e uma lágrima de rímel riscando o rosto de Pansy. Parecia errado que eles tivessem de passar por isso – pela angústia, pela falta de controle sobre seus próprios atos, pela incerteza –, eram tão jovens para pagar pelo erro de seus pais.

Blaise ouvira um discurso diferente de Draco em sua infância, e era esse o motivo para a marca estar no outro; mas ele sabia que a guerra envolveria aos dois – _aos três_. Pansy, mais arisca que o normal, encontrara nos cigarros a maneira de aliviar seu medo. Blaise não a culpava.

Para eles, não havia mais caminhos de volta, não tendo ido tão longe – eles não eram bravos para voltar, não foram criados para o serem, não foram criados para acreditar.

Talvez fosse apenas tarde demais para eles, que tudo que tinham a fazer era unirem as mãos – as almas, os destinos – e trilharem aquela longa e escura estrada até o final.


	3. Into Stars

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Luna Lovegood

**Tipo de família da fic: **De verdade

* * *

**Into Stars**

Luna foi, desde quando era apenas um serzinho que cabia na palma da mão de Xenophilius, criada para acreditar no que os outros não conseguiam ver. Ela havia sido criada para ser livre como a brisa de primavera, que soprava ao norte da casa e a fazia acordar quando batia na janela aberta. Esta era mantida aberta sempre, porque sua mãe lhe contara uma vez um conto trouxa de um menino que não crescia e saía à noite de janela em janela à procura de sua sombra, para poder costurá-la nos pés. Luna sempre quis ver como ele fazia isso.

Era inverno – ela sabia disso porque os zonzóbulos sempre ficavam quietos no inverno – e ela não achava que o menino fosse aparecer em sua janela por conta da baixa temperatura, por isso ela foi até a sua mãe, que era tão inteligente!, para que ela fazer um feitiço que aquecesse seu quarto, quem sabe assim ele viesse. Ele nunca veio, mas Luna sempre manteve a janela aberta.

Quando sua avó morreu, Luna ficou por horas em seu quarto, em silêncio, até que seu pai apareceu, os olhos chorosos pedindo uma força que nenhum deles tinha. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Luna e a abraçou tão forte quanto achou que ela pudesse suportar. Por que vovó?

Seu pai levou-a até a janela, que estava aberta, e disse que a sua avó era agora uma dentre aqueles milhares de constelações que enfeitavam o céu de prata naquela noite. Ele apontou um ponto indefinido no firmamento e pediu para ela ligar os pontos e ver.

Luna viu vovó tricotando no céu da janela de seu quarto naquela noite. Anos mais tarde, ela viu a sua mãe naquele mesmo céu, concluindo a experiência que a havia transformado em estrelas – e Luna nunca mais sentiu-se sozinha, nem mesmo quando Xenophilius se uniu a elas, porque onde quer que ela estivesse, ela sempre teria o céu.


	4. Shelter

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Draco Malfoy

**Tipo de família da fic: **De verdade

* * *

**Shelter**

"...e, como iguais, abandonaram esta vida."

A voz de Narcisa era calma, ponderada, mas ainda havia nela aquele tom de tristeza permanente. Ela tinha no colo um exemplar d'_Os Contos de Beedle_ e lia para um Draco sonolento o conto dos três irmãos.

_(mas o fazia escondido, porque o seu esposo desaprovava contos infantis, ele queria que ela contasse sobre o triunfo do Dark Lord e seu regresso num futuro próximo.)_

Draco perguntava sempre alguma coisa, mesmo que tivesse entendido tudo. Ele gostava mesmo era de ver o sorriso da mãe e sempre queria que ela ficasse mais cinco minutos, por favor, ou talvez ele pudesse dormir com ela essa noite?

Durante o tempo em que Narcisa leu para ele, mesmo quando ele estava distante e não soubesse disso, Draco sentiu-se como o terceiro irmão se sentia sob a capa: _seguro._

_(Narcisa parou de ler quando Draco completou dezesseis anos.)_


	5. Pride Like Ether

**Família:** Alkali  
**Personagem:** Mary Gaunt  
**Tipo de Família da fic:** de Verdade

* * *

**Pride Like Ether**

Um pano nas mãos, um vestido roto sobre o corpo sujo e um olhar vazio nos olhos grafite. Esses eram detalhes da silhueta – não mais que silhueta -, que se movia na casa dos Gaunt. Nunca _nossa casa_. Mary era, afinal, apenas Mary – apenas a silhueta se movendo em meio ao éter que era o orgulho de Marvolo.

Mary era a soma de todos os pobres adjetivos que lhe eram dados. Era a desastrada pela manhã, com seu um metro e sessenta e sete curvado por sobre a pia, usando o que parecia ser seu único vestido. Era a inútil nas tardes de visita. Era a pária na linhagem.  
Era a bruxa com varinha sem feitiços, era a magia sem sabedoria.

Era um aborto. Isso – para Mary, para os Gaunt, para o mundo que eles conheciam – resumia tudo, fazendo de Mary aquela silhueta se movendo entre as sombras da vergonha.


	6. Pride Like Ether II

**Família:** Alkali  
**Personagem:** Mary Gaunt  
**Tipo de Família da fic:** de consideração

* * *

**Pride Like Ether II**

Seis da manhã e Mary acorda. Ela não dormiu mais que cinco horas, mas precisa – quer – acordar cedo, para que não tenha de ouvir as reclamações do pai. Esse é um poucos momentos em que Mary pode conjugar o verbo _querer_. O outro momento é aquele em que ela decide por onde começar: a sala ou a cozinha? Móveis ou louças? Naquela manhã, ela escolheu as louças.

Durante os dezessete anos, dois meses e três dias em que morava ali, ela havia aprendido duas coisas: uma, que seriam sempre as mesmas louças; outra, que elas deveriam ser imaculadamente limpas, como a casa e a própria Mary já não eram.

Ao limpar a casa, Mary se esforçava para deixá-la limpa a tempo de ela ficar naquele estado pelo menos dois minutos antes que a poeira que caía do teto as sujasse novamente. Ela o fazia com afinco, porque era tudo o que tinha. Se não se dedicasse àquilo, o que mais faria?

Cada prato, talher ou taça era cuidado com tanta atenção que chegava a ser carinhoso – ou idiota, nas palavras de Morfin. Mary nunca escutava, e continuava até deixá-los limpos. Ela os colocava na parte de cima do armário; e as taças eram destinadas à pequena estante de portas de vidro, em lugar de destaque, de luz – de aceitação.

Só anos depois Mary se deu conta que travava a louça do mesmo como queria ser tratada pelo pai: como se fosse precioso, fosse se fosse valoroso, como se fosse doer se quebrasse – como se fosse filha.


	7. Redenção

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem:** Peter Pettigrew

**Tipo de família da fic:** de consideração

* * *

**Redenção**

Ficar no escuro talvez não fosse tão ruim. Não parecia ruim para você, Peter. você ignorava seus próprios gritos enquanto o menino-que-sobreviveu lhe cobrava uma divida com sua vida.

Quando você passou por mim, foi a seu próprio modo corajoso. Você queria ver o sorriso fácil de James, o carinho nos olhos de Lily, o sarcasmo na voz de Sirius, a dor de Remus – queria ter novamente uma mão humana, com cinco dedos inteiros e um coração leve. Queria ser parte novamente daquela família.

Havia um obstáculo a ultrapassar, ainda.

Em meio a escuridão, você encontrou aqueles a quem mais deseja ver. Faltava a redenção a você, Peter. Aquela centelha de coragem ainda restante o impeliu a ir até a eles e pedir seu perdão eterno, pedir para poder voltar a ser parte da família, voltar a ser _Wormtail_.

Desta vez, eles não te perdoaram.


	8. Mad

**Família:** Alkali  
**Personagem:** Morfin Gaunt  
**Tipo de família da fic:** De verdade

* * *

**Mad**

Dissera uma vez algum escritor trouxa, que influenciar é dar a alguém sua própria alma. Ele era a feito de vários pedaços de almas mortas, que seu pai unira sobre seu ser como peças de quebra-cabeças, intentando fazer de seu filho alguém que julgasse perfeito.

Ele tinha o poder de Salazar, o orgulho do pai e a elegância do avô, a soberba dos antigos moradores daquele pedaço de terra em que vivia agora e deveria agir com trouxas do mesmo modo que todos os rapazes da família o foram.

Marvolo o lapidou para que fosse o Gaunt perfeito: a união de todas as qualidades dos outros e a completa exclusão de seus defeitos.

O filho agiu tanto como se fosse outras pessoas que nunca conseguiu formar a sua própria identidade.

_(Foi então que Morfin Gaunt enlouqueceu)._


	9. Mad II

**Família:** Alkali  
**Personagem:** Morfin Gaunt  
**Tipo de família da fic:** de consideração

* * *

**Mad II**

Era tudo o que deveria saber, tudo o que deveria sentir, tudo o que deveria proteger.  
Tudo o que deveria ser, tudo o que deveria zelar, tudo o que deveria amar.  
Era a sua razão, era o motivo para estar ali.

_(e ele sentiu como se pudesse dar a sua própria vida por ele, como jamais faria por Marvolo ou por Mary)_

Só precisava ser perfeito, ser o melhor, ser o exemplo.  
Só deveria amar todos eles ao mesmo tempo.

_(ele amava, e todos eles cabiam na palma de sua mão)_

Só deveria amar a si mesmo.

_(Morfin pegou o anel com cuidado e o pôs no dedo anelar direito. Tudo o que ele precisava ser e amar. O anel – mais que Marvolo, mais que Mary, mais que todos os quadros e todos os nomes – era a sua família, porque significava todos eles juntos)_


	10. For Us

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Ronald Weasley

**Tipo de família da fic: **De consideração

* * *

**For us**

Ronald saiu e quis voltar. Assim que aparatou, quis não tê-lo feito. Quando encontrou os aspirantes a comensais, lutou. Não só por ele.

Assim que pisou os pés na casa de Bill e Fleur, desejou sair.

Mas não sabia como, portanto permaneceu.

Quando esteve longe, imaginou o que Harry e Hermione estavam fazendo. Onde estavam, se estavam passando por algum perigo – quer dizer, ainda mais perigo.

Se não haviam sido seqüestrados, presos e até mortos. Até que não agüentou mais apenas imaginar. Queria estar lá, com eles, errando e aprendendo com eles. Vivendo.

Porque Ron precisava deles dois, assim como Harry e Hermione precisavam dele.

* * *

**N/A.: **Bom, aqui começam as minhas fics "não oficiais" para o projeto. As que escrevi, mas não consegui postar no 6V =P


	11. Shameless

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Ronald Weasley

**Tipo de família da fic: **De verdade

* * *

**Shameless**

Certa vez, quando ainda era apenas uma criança e nada conhecia além de sua família, Ronald caiu no quintal d'A Toca. O menino Ron, contanto quatro primaveras, fora alvo de uma das brincadeiras de seus irmãos gêmeos mais uma ve, que ostentavam um sorriso orgulhoso ao ver o menor chorar enquanto clamava pela mãe.

Molly, tão rapidamente quanto suas costas doídas deixavam, pegou o menino no colo e levou-o para dentro de casa, para a cozinha, onde fez lhe fez um curativo no joelho machucado e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa.

"Que papelão, irmãozinho, chorando desse jeito por um cortezinho de nada."

"Verdade, Fred. Meninos não choram!"

Antes que Molly pudesse sequer lhes olhar feio, os dois desapareceram de suas vistas.

"Não acredite neles, Ron."

Seu pai entrara na cozinha e lhe bagunçara o cabelo, sorrindo para Ron com calma, como sempre sorria.

"Mas é verdade, papai, meninos não devem chorar."

Ron baixou a cabeça e encolheu-se na cadeira. Arthur sentou-se frente ele, pondo a mão sobre o seu joelho machucado, o que só vez com que o menino chorasse mais.

"Quando você crescer, meu menino, você vai entender que homem de verdade não tem vergonha de chorar quando dói."

_(Desde aquele dia, Ronald nunca sentira vergonha de suas lágrimas – assim como não sentia agora, abraçado a Hermione e vendo o corpo de Fred ser levado pela terra.)_


	12. Lilás

**Família:**Alkali

**Personagem: **Ronald Weasley

**Tipo de família da fic: **De consideração

* * *

**Lilás**

"Eu gosto da sua irmã."

Uma Lavender corada só pela presença do rapaz dizia numa voz dengosa, acariciando os cabelos ruivos do rapaz em seu colo, que sorriu abertamente. Lavender sorriu em retorno, mas, de olhos fechados, ele não viu.

"Que grande mentira, Lavender. Você odeia a Ginny."

Ela continuou acariciando os cabelos dele, mas depois de um tempo ela baixou o rosto para depositar sobre os lábios dele um sincero beijo.

"Por que você disse isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Que gosta da Ginny."

"Ah."

Ela poderia mentir e dizer que realmente apreciava a companhia da caçula Weasley, principalmente os olhares matadores que a pequena lançava em sua direção.

Mas Lavender não mentia para ele, não para Won-Won.

"Porque, se um dia formos ficar juntos, eu vou ter de suportá-la. Preciso me acostumar com a idéia."

Ronald parou de escutar depois do "ficarmos juntos". Namorar Lavender depois da escola parecia tão simples. Sem controlar sua mente, ele viu sob suas pálpebras cerradas flashes de seu imaginário futuro com Lavender, parando em uma imagem onde ela o esperava depois do trabalho na sala de estar de uma casa simplória, com aquele sorriso fácil e atenção ilimitada.

Naquele momento, em que ela colou os lábios aos seus mais uma vez, apenas para afastar-se e fazê-lo de novo e de novo, a imagem de sua família com ela não lhe pareceu tão assustadora.


	13. Like Never Before

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Ronald Weasley

**Tipo de família da fic: **De verdade

* * *

**Like never before**

Faze-lo correr em direção a saia da mãe quando eram apenas crianças sem nada pelo qual lutar, sem nada pelo qual chorar; fazer seu ursinho se tornar uma aranha; rir dele quando seus cabelos ficassem roxos, ou azuis, ou multicolores; apontar a ele e a Ginny com culpados de qualquer coisa quebrada na casa de Molly, quando ela brandia a enorme colher de madeira e olhava com ares ameaçadores os dois.

Faze-lo corar com piadas ocasionais; faze-lo corar com piadas ocasionais _sobre Hermione_; lhe dar os parabéns por estar com uma namorada; rir dele por essa namorada não ser a certa; dar-lhe dicas e um livro para que possa conquistar a namorada certa, mas ainda não dele.

Ron nunca quis tanto que Fred pudesse fazer tudo isso de novo – e para sempre.


	14. Loony & Lion

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Harry Potter

**Tipo de família da fic: **De consideração

**Obs.: **Para a Becky.

* * *

**Loony & Lion**

Estava perto de Dobby no Chalé das Conchas. Perto do mar, sentado na areia da praia e sentindo a maresia, desejando que a brisa levasse consigo todas as suas lágrimas.

"Alô, Harry."

Não precisava virar-se para saber de quem se tratava, apenas se afastou um pouco e permitiu que Luna se sentasse ao seu lado.

"Você vai ficar bem, Harry, nós estamos com você."

Ele já ouvira essa mesma frase antes – de Ron e Hermione e Ginny e Neville (e Dobby) –, e agora parecia mais natural, parecia com algo que Luna diria a ele fosse qual fosse a situação. Sentiu a mão dela apertar a sua pro sobre a areia e apertou-a de volta, sem se peocupar em limpar as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto, mas estendo a mão para limpar as que escorriam pela face dela.

"Hãn, obrigado, Luna."

E apenas ficaram ali, observando as ondas quebrarem na praia, enquanto Luna divagava consigo mesma a ideia de que eles eram quase iguais a elas, até que viu uma estrela caindo pelo firmamento.

"Faça um pedido, Harry."

Harry pediu – pediu que Dobby fosse tão feliz e tão livre quanto o fora em vida, pediu que Ron e Hermione nunca saíssem de seu lado, pediu que sua família conseguisse passar pela guerra mais uma vez –, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo para faze-lo.

"O que você pediu, Luna?"

"Que os zonzóbulos deixem meu pai em paz."

Harry sorriu.

"O que você pediu, Harry?"

"Muitas coisas. Pedi por minha família também."

Luna apertou ainda mais a mão de Harry, que, sem pensar, disse:

"Eu pedi por você também, Luna."

Porque Luna – E Ron e Hermione e Ginny e Neville – era família. Ela sorriu, porque ela pedira por ele também.


	15. Death And All His Friends

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Harry Potter

**Tipo de família da fic: **De verdade

**Obs.: **Para a LiH =3

* * *

**Death and all his friends**

**.  
**

_(Um sorriso:_

_verão de 1979)_

_.  
_

Quando se viu frente ao que restava de Lily e James Potter, Harry chorou.

Chorou porque ele conseguia imaginar as brincadeiras de Sirius quando eles ficaram juntos, o corado no rosto da mãe e o sorriso do pai.

Chorou porque quase conseguia vê-los abraçados na neve no Natal que tiveram juntos, os presentes entregados, as confusões causadas e os beijos trocados.

Chorou porque conseguia ver a tristeza de sua mãe, com a mão no ventre dilatado, entrar na casa em Godric's Hollow, enquanto James a abraçava pelos ombros.

Chorou porque conseguia ver Sirius desistindo de ser o Fiel; porque conseguia ver seus pais pedirem para Peter guardar-lhes a vida.

Chorou porque conseguia imaginar o sorriso deles quando havia nascido.

Chorou porque só conseguia imaginar.

.

_(Uma lágrima:_

_31 de outubro de 1981)_

_

* * *

_**OBS: **James e Lily provavelmente se casaram no verão ou no outono de 1979. Eu simplesmente escolhi o verão =3 E, como todo mundo já deve saber, eles morreram em 31 de outubro de 1981. XD_  
_


	16. Forgotten

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Lily Potter

**Tipo de família da fic: **De consideração

* * *

**Forgotten**

Quando Lily Evans os conheceu, ainda aos onze anos, pensou que eles nunca se encontrariam no mesmo grupo de amigos, eram tão diferentes.

Essa foi a primeira vez em que Lily esteve errada: eles se tornaram inseparáveis. Eram uma unidade, cada um fazia parte do outro, e os quatro eram Hogwarts.

Naqueles tempos de risos, dourados, Lily Evans pensou que eles nunca morreriam, que seu legado seria deixado e que eles nunca seriam esquecidos.

_(Peter deixou decepção, Remus deixou um filho, Sirius deixou um sorriso, James deixou uma dose de orgulho, Lily deixou o amor.)_

Desta vez, ela estava certa.


	17. infinito

**Família: **Alkali

**Personagem: **Lily Potter

**Tipo de família da fic: **De verdade

* * *

**infinito**

Há um momento de luz antes de sentir-se cair na eternidade. Nesse instante infinito – entre uma batida de coração e um coração que já não bate – compreendi o motivo para estar ali.

Não havia nada que importasse ou significasse mais em minha vida.

Harry e seus olhos tão iguais aos meus, olhando-me com medo.

E ao perceber que não existia saídas, eu quis – com todas as forças que eu tinha e todo o sentimento guardado no meu futuro coração quieto – que ele vivesse.

Eu desejei que o amor que eu sentia fosse o bastante – porque não era outra coisa senão infinito.

"_Harry."_


End file.
